


8:39 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Father-daughter battle?'' Supergirl asked before she exchanged smiles with Amos.





	8:39 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Father-daughter battle?'' Supergirl asked before she exchanged smiles with Amos and they approached a Smallville villain.

THE END


End file.
